


Meet Alfred Jones

by efoist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Meet Joe Black Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 我哥哥說，愛是熱情和著魔，讓人忘掉他們的腦袋，只聽到心的聲音。每個人必須至少為愛神魂顛倒一次。年輕男人支著頭趴在吧台，咖啡杯懸在半空，看來像個套上淺色西裝的大男孩。我相信他的說話，他聽來是個不錯的人。亞瑟嘴角輕微揚起，他的心房隱約被一陣抖撫過變得柔軟。如果你見過他本人，就不一定這樣想了。對方歪頭大口喝下咖啡，調皮而清澈的目光由眼鏡和杯緣穿來，幾乎將他包圍。你不相信你哥哥的至理名言，但還是記住他的話？
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Scotland (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)





	Meet Alfred Jones

**Author's Note:**

> ．改編自1998電影《Meet Joe Black》，港台翻譯分別是《情約今生》及《第六感生死緣》  
> ．為了符合角色有一定改動，含自我流英倫兄弟

他們的手第三度碰上時亞瑟抬起視線，這次是鮮奶瓶，之前是黑椒罐和小茶匙。我很抱歉。年輕男人帶著不好意思的笑容，透明的陽光穿過那頭金髮閃閃生爍，亞瑟眨眨眼，這個人有一雙好看的藍眼睛。不會，他也彬彬有禮回應，比一個你先用的手勢。男人卻搖搖頭並開始大口啃著厚吐司，直到他把鮮奶瓶放回原位才伸手去拿。  
  
他倆目光在長窄吧台間交轉幾回，最後亞瑟合上正在閱讀的小說。他從踏進咖啡店便留意到對方，一個靠在電話朗聲撫哄聽筒另一邊的高大男孩總是特別注目。  
  
我以為你剛剛跟你的蜜糖通電話？他們聊到各自的生活，對方有趣似的咧嘴笑開。蜜糖是我的妹妹，跟她的大學小男友鬧翻了。年輕男人說他正在找尋愛。  
  
煎蛋和香腸滲融牛油的熱滋滋香味漸漸蒸發，一絲一點散剩咖啡和熱茶的霧氣。亞瑟啜飲紅茶，彷彿從恍神驟醒一瞬，店裡的客人都去上班了，哼著舊情歌的矮胖店主偷望他和年輕男人一眼。他裝作沒看見地挪向掛鐘，手錶貼在腕上但他不想低頭。還有時間，他手心圈住的一吋藏著一段無限可能的永恆。年輕男人問他對愛有什麼看法，他思索一會。  
  
我哥哥說，愛是熱情和著魔，讓人忘掉他們的腦袋，只聽到心的聲音。每個人必須至少為愛神魂顛倒一次。  
  
年輕男人支著頭趴在吧台，咖啡杯懸在半空，看來像個套上淺色西裝的大男孩。我相信他的說話，他聽來是個不錯的人。  
  
亞瑟嘴角輕微揚起，他的心房隱約被一陣抖撫過變得柔軟。如果你見過他本人，就不一定這樣想了。  
  
對方歪頭大口喝下咖啡，調皮而清澈的目光由眼鏡和杯緣穿來，幾乎將他包圍。你不相信你哥哥的至理名言，但還是記住他的話？  
  
我只是沒那麼浪漫。一吋的時間在掌心之外只有釐米厚度，他把小說放進側肩袋拉上拉鍊，差不多該走了。他跟年輕男人提過他是醫生。  
  
年輕男人敏捷站起身，搶先付了兩份早餐的錢，他朝亞瑟使眼色，彷彿兩人在認識之前已經確立默契。誰知道呢，閃電說不定會電到你。亞瑟怔住沒有阻止，安德烈也曾對他說過這一句話。  
  
他們在咖啡店門口告別，遲遲不願轉身。  
  
你知道嗎，剛剛我一直在想，我不希望你當我的醫生，或是幫我做檢查。戴著眼鏡的年輕男人笑說，他突然一臉靦腆抓頭。因為我挺喜歡你。  
  
我也不希望替你做檢查，或當你的醫生。亞瑟知道文學或電影裡的人會這樣說，翠綠眼眸流動著光。因為我挺喜歡你。  
  
他倆再一次交換含著吐息的笑意，最後在喧鬧繁忙的紐約分道揚鑣，不知為何，亞瑟覺得世界無比寧靜。這不是分別，就像揚帆遠去的船最終會在港口重聚。我們會再見的，亞瑟想，這想法猶如燈塔將靈魂點亮。他在街口轉角之前回頭幾次，將對方提著行李袋的身影輕輕印落心底。  
  


× ×

  
他回望追尋那個綠眼睛的人好幾遍，看著對方於人潮裡漸漸隱沒變小，唯獨在自己心裡發亮變大。若果他有問對方名字便可以呼喚了，他們拼命在一個手指骨節的僅存時間裡了解彼此，連手機號碼也沒有交換。但他記得那雙修長的手，只要握在手裡便能輕易認出紋絡。  
  
想到對方他便自個兒微笑，步伐緩慢下來。未知為何絲毫不怕就此在喧密人群裡失去對方，他們一定會再見的。一輛車從側邊呼嘯錯過，他趕緊挪離幾步，又與另一邊的車極距擦身。就像揚帆遠去的船最終會在港口重聚。他在昏眩間穩住重心和方向，得集中精神工作了，他告訴自己。一輛急駛過來的貨車撞上他，將他拋到對面剎停的另一輛車，最後滾落馬路的身體逐步靜止。尖叫和刺鳴不斷。他再也無法作出思念。  
  


M E E T A L F R E D J O N E S

  
安德烈．柯克蘭雙手推開藏書閣的門，沉靜嚴酷的臉容隱隱裂出疑惑與警戒。他現在的軀殼站在毛玻璃之後，因此柯克蘭的一舉一動由另外的眼睛看見。這種感覺令他稍開眼界，他正在那副身體裡面，但是原本的感官繼續運作索探，他依然能夠清楚看見一切生命事物，包括柯克蘭乍似規律的心跳和呼吸，穿過牆壁別間房間坐著的三人，以及在這樓層走動的人。所有都在他掌握之中，名字、時間、方式、苦痛。因此他決定留在書架暗處，並不打算立刻暴露光下。  
  
他用本來的聲音開口說話，故作神秘而要人畏懼，柯克蘭提起大學時與同學合謀的類似惡作劇。他不耐地要柯克蘭閉嘴，不小心從另外的聲音吐出怒意，書桌上敞開的書頁顫抖翻動。  
  
那個問題。他輕聲說著，壓抑火氣後速迅恢復黑色一般的魅靜，柯克蘭望向搖晃燭火光影的毛玻璃，發現了他的所在。那個當你半夜驚醒腦海就會浮現的問題，還有和醫生約談後的同一個問題。  
  
柯克蘭筆挺佇立，儼如貴族地拒絕認輸，即使已經明瞭他故意設立的圈套。你是誰。這是唯一得到的回應，他不禁低低發笑。  
  
當你想到那個問題，我便會來。他繼續撥弄句子和柯克蘭的思緒，還有突然加快跳動的心臟。當其他人沒想到那個問題，我也依然會來。  
  
我知道你問了，所以我來告訴你答案。他緩慢地由毛玻璃挪移，經過書架離開黑暗，這次他用這副身體的聲音說話：「沒錯，安德烈‧柯克蘭，你要死了。」  
  
柯克蘭皺眉，冷靜地注視走入燈下的他：「這不由得你決定。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「因為你只是一個穿著西裝的男孩，最多戴上一副老氣橫秋的眼鏡。」  
  
「這套西裝是跟著我選擇的身體而來的，眼鏡也是。」  
  
他擁有真正的身體，然而沒有言語能夠形容他的外貌，除了那些他帶走的往生者不約而同提到的黑色頭髮。現在他擁有一副能夠被描繪喻述的身軀，自己卻沒法仔細瞧見，他的影子只能偶爾從鏡子瞥見一瞬，然後被原本的身體取代。穿著西裝的男孩，他想這是不錯的形容，表示他融進人類之中。  
  
他知道柯克蘭很想斜眼望他，露出不屑這個玩笑的表情，甚至把他毒打一頓。他遇過的人類都是這樣，傲慢而忿暴。但柯克蘭不敢。人類皮膚散發的溫度清晰鋪開他們的情緒思想，憤怒、不信、欺騙，以至認命。他確保柯克蘭明白他不是一個玩笑，或是一個幻影。  
  
「我需要一個能夠在人群裡自由走動的身體，好讓我能跟你的家人一起用晚餐。安德烈，你應該邀請你的客人共進晚飯。」  
  
柯克蘭的手一抖，飯廳傳來的三人交談聲掠過他的感官，柯克蘭可能也聽見了，或者想像他的家人正在傾談和敲碰餐具。他耐心等候，柯克蘭的皮膚溫度稍降。  
  
「如果我報上你的真正身份，大概沒人會留下來吃飯。」柯克蘭僵硬地說。  
  
「我會讓你決定怎樣介紹我。」他托了眼鏡一下。  
  
柯克蘭稱呼他做阿爾弗雷德．瓊斯。這便是他這趟休假的名字。  
  
柯克蘭的弟弟問他來訪的目的，柯克蘭回答他是來看看紐約的過客。他沒有糾正。  
  
有人在他面前擺放餐具，他第一次觸摸這些冰冷的銀色。湯匙、叉子、餐刀。  
  
麵包是軟的，要加上牛油，塗上牛油時需要用另一把刀。  
  
沙律是酸的，紅酒是苦的，魚子醬是咸的。他奇怪人類為何會喜歡這些東西。牛肉是熱的，他喜歡這個。吃的時候右手拿叉子，左手握著餐刀。  
  
柯克蘭另一個弟弟在盯他，似乎認識這副身體的那個人。這個弟弟叫亞瑟，在他面前打翻牛奶瓶。亞瑟有一雙深邃的綠眼睛。  
  
他跟柯克蘭說明，好讓彼此清楚接下來的事。他將會帶走柯克蘭，但他想在這之前看看人類的世界，由柯克蘭擔任嚮導，而柯克蘭所得的回報是時間，分鐘、日數、星期，這些細節皆可以隨心延續，只要他保持好奇與興趣。  
  
柯克蘭叼著菸，紅髮在早晨陽光裡顯得火亮。柯克蘭戒了菸，昨晚開始重新上癮。反正都沒什麼用了，他聽到柯克蘭毫不在乎說道，他欣賞這個人的態度，提問時深藍眼睛像鷹隼直視前方：「你的工作呢？這個世界不可能因為你要放假就沒人死掉吧。」  
  
「早上當你刮鬍子的時候，你不會淨是刮鬍子，你亦在思考，說不定同時想著幾件事，對不對？」他換上一套柯克蘭給他的西裝，雙手置後，步伐彷如緊貼柯克蘭的影子，即使是他要求柯克蘭帶他走路上班，「一部分的你專注於這件事，另一部分在那一件，甚至還有第三件，它們不會有所衝突，你可以從容處理它們。」  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
「因此你明白一個意識同時主宰數件事的概念。那麼現在將這概念乘以無限，並延伸到無止境的深度，你只能窺見我所意指的極微部分。」  
  
人類把自己和其他人關進名叫會議室的房間，他們坐了很久卻沒什麼用處，他覺得浪費時間。人類的身體因為無聊打呵欠，坐在主席位的柯克蘭偶爾盯他一眼。他不為所動。  
  
杯子蛋糕和曲奇是甜的，裡面的東西叫巧克力，他喜歡它們。  
  
人類會說死亡和繳稅一樣無法避免。死亡和繳稅。奇怪的組合。  
  
柯克蘭給他一些錢和一張地圖，還有幾個地名，讓他自己出去逛逛。他拿著粉紅色的杯子蛋糕和地圖，找尋中央公園的路線。  
  
他改變主意。  
  
醫生和作家總能感覺到他。他想用現在這副身體實驗看看，於是去了醫院。他常常在這裡往返來回，機器絲毫不似人類的尖銳叫鳴曾經令他厭煩，比戰爭的瘋狂更讓他不快，現在他把它們當成海浪的一部份，與呼吸和脈搏同調起伏。哪裡的嗶聲拉長鳴響，碧綠圖波歸成直線，哪裡的心跳便會停止，他就在旁邊佇足守候。  
  
「阿爾弗雷德？」  
  
「亞瑟。」他凝視過去，亞瑟穿著白袍，彷彿一直站在醫院走廊等待他。黯淡的長燈管下，亞瑟的臉色比將死的柯克蘭還要蒼白。  
  
「為什麼你在這裡？」難道來做檢查嗎。他不懂亞瑟帶著笑意的深遠視線，還有緊接下來抿唇側去目光的動作，皮膚流淌的溫度一瞬即變，這令他困惑難耐，這種狀況不在他的掌控之中。  
  
「抱歉，我忘了你不喜歡被人認出，瓊斯先生。」亞瑟的語氣變得冷硬，向他露出他所熟曉的敵意和疏遠。他想起亞瑟認識這副身體的原本靈魂，那個穿著西裝的男孩昨天死於車下。亞瑟可能不知道。  
  
「不是這樣，亞瑟，我無意冒犯你。」他總是輕易唸出人類的名字，卻覺得這次不太一樣，他容許自己比平日更投入人類的角色，「只是……我一個人剛剛來到這裡，對一切都很陌生。」亞瑟不發一語回望他，綠眼睛靜靜透出燈管沒有的光。  
  
一個希臘男孩焦急地拉住亞瑟，飛快把自己媽媽的狀況講解一遍，亞瑟立刻變成沉穩冷靜的醫生。那個身影有點像柯克蘭。他略感興趣的目光穿過兩人，輪椅上的優雅婦人也瞧著他。她喃喃說著希臘語，男孩走到她身邊。  
  
她知道。她是一位作家。他在心裡輕笑。  
  
男孩握緊媽媽的手，用希臘語哄說她別想太多，其實婦人遠比男孩靈敏，他走向他們用希臘語安撫對方，亞瑟和男孩瞪大眼睛。我不是惡靈，夫人。俯身垂看，嘴角溫和牽起，還有金絲眼鏡讓他看來親切無害。請不要擔心。  
  
作家不相信他。就跟所有碰見他的人一樣。  
  
亞瑟帶男孩登記資料，留在原地的作家瞪著他，於是他保持讓她安心的距離，卻不會太遠而沒法觀察交談。  
  
我並不邪惡，夫人。他好心地再次解釋。  
  
那你到底是什麼。她皺眉，捏揉作痛的胸口，淡色毛衣多了無法撫平的皺摺，他知道她的時間正在倒數。  
  
妳心裡已經猜到，我來自下一個地方。  
  
你就在醫院裡等候？像巴士司機那樣把我們載去下一個地方？  
  
不，我正在放假。他笑起來，他喜歡這位作家。  
  
你真會挑地方。她環望周遭後低喃。  
  
她央求他將痛楚帶走，他搖頭拒絕。醫生會幫妳的。他說，想起亞瑟認真柔和的側臉，只是她所指的是另一回事。你可以把我載走。但妳的時間未到，夫人。那就讓它提早呀，先生。她的眼眸堅定不易退讓，他讀到她的念頭不是來自病痛，而是知道自己時限已到。作家總是離他很近，或許因為他們時常書寫死亡，又或是創造本身就與殞滅貼密難分。  
  
他輕輕按落她的肩膀，某個在他寬袤意識裡的東西開始運作，他細心調弄整撥，東西發出時鐘行走般的聲響，音色被他放好歸位。作家的神情變得安祥寧靜，她好奇地仰看過來。他納悶自己是否不應該出現在這裡。  
  
快了。他留下最後一句，在急救隊列急奔擦過時悄然離開，彷彿他是以真正形態到來，彷彿他並未擁有這副軀殼。  
  
柯克蘭和他的弟弟派翠克在晚飯桌上吵架。派翠克要他挑選三天後的生日宴會蛋糕，柯克蘭說討厭甜食也沒心情慶祝，喝了威士忌的聲線比平常稍大，而派翠克丟低叉子的聲音更加響亮。亞瑟不動聲色把剩餘的刀叉移走，他伸手幫忙時柯克蘭不小心揮到酒杯，餐前酒和杯碎灑落一地。  
  
玻璃割傷他的手，亞瑟輕力將他扶起，用餐巾將手掌裹緊。痛覺原來是這回事。他端詳流出鮮紅的手指，觸碰傷口會傳遞使身體震抖的刺痛。人類瘋狂地恐懼附於身心的痛苦，他好像能夠理解了，然後他想到今天醫院裡的作家，提著白色箱子回來的亞瑟同樣記得她。  
  
她的兒子謝謝你陪她說話，她看來開心多了。亞瑟說，唇邊又藏著不易窺見的淺笑，那雙翠綠眼眸誠懇純粹，讓他聯想起下一個地方的某樣美麗事物。另外我很抱歉今天說了那麼差勁的話，阿爾弗雷德，希望我們還是朋友。  
  
沒關係，亞瑟，我也希望和你繼續做朋友。他想這樣說，或許真的這樣說了，他不確定在那樣的凝視裡自己有沒開口回答。  
  
餘下的晚飯平靜安寧，餐具與杯碟輕柔交碰，柯克蘭的目光在他倆之間來回駐留。  
  
女秘書在記事本上提筆快速書寫，她來到最後一項，露出特別的微笑。這個星期送給瑪麗的花要訂一樣的嗎，柯克蘭先生？  
  
柯克蘭放下眼鏡撫揉額頭，秘書覺得她的老闆在思索這次該送藍玫瑰，還是將伴花的梔子花換成繡球花。取消訂單。結果柯克蘭低首看文件時回答。  
  
對不起？秘書再問的聲調微揚，坐在一旁吃著漢堡的他也抬起頭，柯克蘭把說話重覆一遍，並把困惑不已的秘書趕出辦公室。  
  
「既然我都要死了，別讓她太傷心比較好。」柯克蘭不帶感情地說，吸一口菸再吐出煙縷，「放手，這不是一般人臨死前的做法嗎？」  
  
他稍微側頭，柯克蘭背向他但確實跟自己講話，應該訴以相等精度的專注與認真，於是他尋覓字句和言語：「有些人變得自暴自棄，有些人在愛人身邊了無遺憾，有些人因為得不到而刻薄苦澀，有些人直至最後才曉得被愛。我不認為愛有那麼美好永恆，但確實有極少數的例外，愛會在死後延續，治療生者和死者。」他的手指觸摸暖軟的紗簾和落地大窗，六十樓的風景在他面前鋪展闊開，另外的感官滑過城市每個角度，現在他開始留意呼吸和心跳以外的東西，比方說牽著的手和交換的吻，以及亞瑟。  
  
柯克蘭最後將訂單改成香檳玫瑰，每個星期三依舊送到瑪麗的辦公室。直到她不要為止。柯克蘭跟秘書說。  
  
管家給他一罐花生醬和切成薄片的白麵包，他不明所以的扭開罐蓋，麵包晾在一旁。含住匙子任由花生醬融化於舌頭裡，嚐起來是纏綿稀散的甜味，還有微咸的花生脆粒。然後他明白了什麼，這是他試過最欲罷不能的東西。  
  
他轉身，亞瑟靠在門框望他，綠眼睛在午陽強影裡閃爍不定，似笑非笑的嘴唇也是。你在吃什麼？  
  
把罐子轉過去讓亞瑟看清楚，他的舌尖將圓匙舔過一乾二淨才緩緩吐出。亞瑟修長的手指碰到罐子。花生醬。他聽到亞瑟低唸，彷如巧克力裡的果仁碎塊刮磨聽覺。  
  
「小時候我很喜歡這個，不知道為什麼長大後便沒有了。」亞瑟從他手拿過匙子，用另一端探入罐子放進嘴裡。他突然想起他曾握住匙子的那一邊，溫度還剩留其中，現在那體溫就摻附於亞瑟的舌上，和那無法抗欲的膩甜一起。  
  
亞瑟仰頭，清澈陽光下的目光變得朦朧虛幻，含入匙子的嘴巴輕輕挪抖，他的喉結本能地收緊滑動，亞瑟環住他的頸膀。匙子喀聲墜地，接著被淺色風衣遮沒餘音。  
  
他從鏡子瞧見自己的真正身體，急忙將亞瑟的臉扳來一吻。吻是輕柔卻充滿毀滅性的，僅僅半釐已湧盈令人劇顫的電流，他的唇繼續吻著貼著，任由背頸的汗毛豎立，他知道這是危機的訊號，他的感官骨骼通通亢奮得麻痺入癮，幾乎蛻下軀皮顯現原態。我是什麼模樣，告訴我，亞瑟。他喘著貼著亞瑟的額頭，呼吸般的低語猶如情話，他急切想知道自己現在的貌形，亞瑟會喜歡嗎，不會害怕嗎。  
  
亞瑟的指尖梳撫過他的頭。你有一頭金髮。把他的眼鏡仔細收好。藍色眼睛。醫生的手指靈巧拆結抽走領帶。寬闊的肩膀。解開襯衫鈕釦露出肌肉。還有溫暖的心跳。  
  
就是這樣？他摸索衣服輪廓把亞瑟圈起抱住。  
  
就是這樣，而我喜歡你，阿爾弗雷德。亞瑟側頭濛笑，極近的眩熱字句由他貪婪吸入，一雙手引導他卸下皮帶。  
  
他的指節拂過輕抖的眼睫毛。而你有一雙綠眼睛。他一邊默想一邊舔吻喉結。動聽的聲音。亞瑟按住他的肩膀逐步溺沉。一擁便能入懷的身軀。他捉緊亞瑟的腰死不放手。還有向我敞開的心。  
  
我也喜歡你，亞瑟。他的思念充斥全身，繼續鼓漲亟需尋求出口，滲成汗水，耗於韻律。不，我愛你，我愛著呼喚我的你。他溫柔無比地觸撫亞瑟的臉，對方沸騰的身體發出煙縷似的曖昧吟音。我不再是我，我是你的阿爾弗雷德。  
  
他為作家帶來花束，她垂低老花眼鏡和書本，揚起眉把他整個人掃視一輪。死神會送花的嗎？他眨眼，這不是他期待的反應。特地來探望妳，這歡迎真讓人掃興。他抿嘴假裝不悅。  
  
作家淺笑邀他坐下，彷如慈愛的溫柔姿態裡作家的敏銳依舊。你跟之前不一樣，是墮入戀愛了嗎？  
  
他睜著眼輕微點頭。  
  
噢。作家驚呼一聲，語調漾起暖意，彷彿要聽故事般把身體傾前。那麼你也被愛回來嗎？  
  
他靠在病床的撐架托頭，這次點頭染上微笑。  
  
愛是最美妙的事。作家說。你有告訴對方你是誰嗎？  
  
……我還沒告訴他。笑意緩緩冷卻，他的另外感官隱約發出歪啞不協的音調，在得到亞瑟後他一直無視另一半的自己。  
  
他？是我的英俊醫生嗎？  
  
他是我的。從話語突刺而出的強硬連自己也感到驚訝。  
  
作家無奈搖頭，一雙通透眼睛深味深長凝視他。我不覺得這是個好主意，先生，這樣子英俊醫生只是在跟一個幻影談戀愛。  
  
妳剛剛不是才說愛是最美妙的事嗎。  
  
我的意思是，當兩人愛上真正彼此的時候。你對英俊醫生有所隱瞞，而且是個不小的隱瞞。這不一定是愛。  
  
妳真無禮。他冰冷地回應，瞬即爆發的憤怒令他幾乎暴露原本聲線，他握拳將火焰活生生捏熄，攀入膚肉的煩躁卻揮散不去，他站起身想要離開。  
  
我無意冒犯，先生。作家平靜的聲音毫無畏懼，當然，她是連死神也膽敢頂撞的人，甚至會開口討價還價。我們忘掉這個吧，好不好。我真高興你來了，這表示該是時候了嗎？  
  
他皺眉側著視線，怒意未消的神色顯得冷酷無溫。我永遠不懂人類。我來帶走你們，你們哀求想要留下，我讓你們留下，你們卻趕著離場。  
  
對。我們總是毫無道理可言。作家頷首，她的呼吸和心房突然抽緊緩頓，她說得沒錯，他想，確實該是時候了。你知道為什麼嗎，因為我們從誕生便感到孤獨，也許有點像先生你，總是一個人遊蕩徘徊。所以我們永無休止的追尋愛，還有別的東西。我們自以為可以擁有它們直到永遠。只是到了最後，我們什麼都沒能帶走，除了回憶，那才是真正屬於我們的東西。  
  
有些愛可以延續。他莫名執拗地說。  
  
有些，但那需要中頭等獎的運氣。先生，我只有一架相機，能夠偶爾拍些美好照片。  
  
那麼你有足夠的美好相片嗎？  
  
非常足夠。她闔上雙眼，他看著她疲倦卻平和的臉容，老花眼鏡和書本不知何時置於矮櫃，書籤擱在封面，故事已經讀完。於是他彎腰垂身，年輕的手搭上畫滿皺紋的。一切做得不費吹灰之力。他沉默站直注視一會，把花束輕輕放到作家手中。  
  
當晚他決定結束休假。他告訴柯克蘭他們在明晚的宴會動身，柯克蘭淡然接受，吐出菸息時說反正自己討厭甜食和派對。他從一開始便尊敬這個勇敢的男人，直至他提到亞瑟會跟他們一起走。  
  
柯克蘭立刻發作，菸灰缸在轟響中翻轉覆倒：「你想也別想。」  
  
「你在威脅我嗎，安德烈？」同天遇上兩次違逆心意的阻攔足夠厭忿，耐性蝕盡的他危險地瞇起雙眼。  
  
「我絕對希望是。」柯克蘭以他未曾想像的森然語氣說，「我打從亞瑟出生就在照顧他，在我們父母離開後更是如此。哪怕我們的關係看來有多糟，沒人比我更清楚這個笨弟弟是多麼出色的人，他有一整片未來等著他，說不定還有一位深愛他也值得他深愛的人，而你不是那個人。」  
  
「亞瑟說過他愛我，他想跟我一起。」  
  
「他是愛你，還是那個叫阿爾弗雷德卻已經死掉的可憐小鬼？」柯克蘭的一字一句猶若挑釁，撩撥他某道早在煩狂難控的弦根，事實上那正是他的另半意識躁動不已的原因，「為什麼你不問他意見，把你該死的身份告訴他，看看亞瑟有什麼反應，看看他會否如你所願跟你走。」柯克蘭態度倨傲，他差點當場就把柯克蘭殺死。他恨透柯克蘭這刻的絕對自信，如同他恨透自己在這場賭局的不堪一擊。那就來吧，他徘徊陰暗裡的思緒嘶聲作祟，他還是會帶走亞瑟。沒人能夠阻止他。  
  
生日派對在柯克蘭家的莊園舉行，音樂圈著珍珠色的溫濛光暈，今夜聲音擁有顏色這個形態，飛馳的煙花摻燃歡笑和驚嘆，綻開酒紫的響亮和清脆的晚藍，墮下光屑落在湖水搖曳。他試過從湖的另一邊眺望，看來就像一個由連串燈泡和輕靈空氣築起的孩童夢境，以前他不懂這一切的意義，現在不禁納悶，他即將回去的地方會否變得單調灰白。  
  
穿來梭往的人群裡亞瑟看見他，就像船尋到燈塔返回港口，他走下梯階伸手牽著愛人，亞瑟的笑在柔柔發亮，他倆的體溫彷彿吻融一起。我愛你。阿爾弗雷德讓眼神和撫碰訴說。  
  
我想你。亞瑟說，為他撥去眼鏡前的額髮，目光像船槳擁入浪流緩緩輕觸。怎麼了，阿爾弗雷德？  
  
他喜歡亞瑟喚他的聲音，非常喜歡，他的聽覺眷戀於那抹只屬於自己的音色。阿爾弗雷德想親吻他，然後將亞瑟抱住悄然帶走，他甚至願意留下柯克蘭。  
  
我愛你。阿爾弗雷德不由自主再說一遍。  
  
我知道。亞瑟握著他的手不放。在咖啡店的那個早上我就知道，當時你用那個牛奶瓶告訴我了。  
  
咖啡店？阿爾弗雷德喃喃複問，亞瑟呼吐的溫度足以燙灼他的靈魂，若然他有一個的話。  
  
亞瑟漾起淺笑，綠眼眸一片無風澄淨。我們相遇的咖啡店，我就在那裡找到我的年輕男孩，我們拿東西時三次碰到彼此的手，年輕男孩讓我先用牛奶瓶，還替我付了早餐，最後他在咖啡店門口說喜歡我。你記得嗎，阿爾弗雷德？  
  
他凝視他的愛人，曾經死去的軀殼心臟痛苦跳動，他想對滿眸溢光的亞瑟說這一刻何其殘忍，然而掙抓多時的另外意識終於平靜，刺穿思緒的尖銳嘶鳴停止了，死神閉上眼睛，感受無形的鎖鏈有如煙火花屑抖落。他的思念勒出傷痕，卻也了無遺憾而自由。  
  
當然，我當然記得，亞瑟。他將亞瑟的髮絲拂開，以不曾有過的溫柔語氣將對方包覆入懷，深邃藍眼睛的愛情一次盈瀉傾出。我現在愛著你，將來亦會仍舊愛著你，而且我保證，你永遠擁有咖啡店裡的年輕男孩。  
  
他在亞瑟額間輕吻，把所愛的溫熱印留唇邊，他轉身離開時用手指觸碰，小心翼翼藏於真正身軀的衣袖，它會一直伴隨自己。他們下次再見將是很久以後的事。  
  
柯克蘭待在書房，菸蒂堆滿菸灰缸而酒杯空盡，他走進來，知道柯克蘭只會等他開口，現在的他不再在意這種傲慢舉動。我們應該動身了。他恢復原本的淡漠疏離，擦過眼鏡再戴上。只有我們兩人。  
  
柯克蘭的肅默表情絲毫未動，突然說出熟悉的話句：「將它乘以無限，並延伸到無止境的深度，你只能窺見我所意指愛的極微部分。看來我錯了，你理解了千億分之一。」謝謝你。柯克蘭起身的低語幾不可聞。深藍酷瞳靠向色彩紛麗的窗前，幾乎錯覺柯克蘭留戀看著外面的宴會。  
  
「我想跟瑪麗跳一次舞。」  
  
「我在橋的那邊等你。」  
  
在最後的時間裡，安德烈．柯克蘭與一位美麗女士共舞，他倆專注彼此的目光相若相依，最後柯克蘭在她耳邊細說只有他們知曉的秘密。柯克蘭也被迫切下生日蛋糕，並趁機輕拍三位弟弟的肩膀，他知道那動作包含兄弟間彆扭無法言傳的愛，亞瑟彷彿讀到什麼回頭注視柯克蘭，他把視線略微挪開。  
  
柯克蘭站在舞池中心，向周遭聚滿的人說話，姿態顯得輕快又風度翩翩。他在幽靜的柏樹暗影來回踱步，傾聽燈光下柯克蘭的一字一句。享受生命，還有去愛。柯克蘭的視線不露痕跡駐留於亞瑟身上。每個人必須至少為愛著魔一次，我希望你找到一樣為你神魂顛倒的人，因為生命在眨眼間便會過去。他想起當初找柯克蘭的緣由，他在一場車禍裡聽見類似的靈魂竊語，接著在追尋裡發現柯克蘭時日無多。好奇與時機似拼圖般契合，這四天他得到的已經超越料想。他無聲地晃過衣袖，煙火在夜空燦爛爆開，仰目的鏡片和藍眸圈轉著光，他的手指不經意抹過眼角。  
  
柯克蘭朝著他走上小山丘，昂首闊步對死亡毫不畏懼，他隱約透露一絲微笑，或許柯克蘭將前往下一個地方的旅程視為冒險。  
  
他們安靜地交換視線，一起跨上石橋。  
  


× ×

  
亞瑟。他聽見一聲輕抖心房的呼喚，仰望回頭的眩暈瞬間有誰柔柔撥過他的頭髮。阿爾弗雷德。他回應地溫和唸著，而他的背後沒有人。亞瑟望見安德烈獨自背離煙火和宴會，走往僅有月光照映的小山丘，阿爾弗雷德就在那裡，他們頭也不回的踏上石橋。  
  
亞瑟穿過氣球和餐桌想要追上，即使他知道已經太遲（為什麼太遲呢？他無從知悉卻覺得已然清楚，答案在他手心的一吋圈內）。他突然記起剛剛逝世的女作家說過，作家和醫生很容易被吸引，當他問被什麼吸引的時候，她微笑沒答。他看著兩人消失在橋的另一端，悲傷倏然將他撲入滿懷。  
  
灑染蒼白月光的石橋有影子曳動。  
  
有人來了。他在柏樹之前仰頸靜候，一個金髮的年輕男人從橋的另一邊走過來，他彷若迷途站住張望，亞瑟走上石階，像燈塔光線般把船引導返回港口。他握住對方的手，脈搏溫穩傳來。  
  
年輕男人透過眼鏡朝他露出笑容，他記得這抹笑，摻入吐司咖啡和陽光，充盈在一吋的時間裡頭。他幾乎轉開視線繼續覓尋石橋上的任何影子，年輕男人回握他一下，亞瑟回神撞入天藍色的寬袤注視。這樣說很奇怪，但我不記得自己去了哪，一切變得很模糊。我只記得自己以為沒法再見你，而這令我非常傷心。年輕男人不好意思抓頭，語氣真摯地說。  
  
亞瑟怔望著他。你在這裡，你回來找我了。  
  
嗯，我回來了，還找到你。年輕男人點頭，他舉起他倆扣在一起的手。  
  
亞瑟垂下眼簾，他知道接下來自己想說的話，兩種昇騰的情緒在他眼眶打轉，幾欲溢滿。我只希望，你能夠有機會認識我的哥哥。  
  
年輕男人頓住，然後目光緩緩放輕。我也希望。他溫柔說道，伸出手觸撫亞瑟的臉，手指沾上水珠。他們就這樣靜靜地倚靠著。 ****


End file.
